Realities Desire
by Cynic X
Summary: A Rogue/Remy Romance


"Realities Desire" ****

"Realities Desire"

Hi Everyone! This is my first fan fiction that I am posting. I don't own Rogue or Gambit, or any of the other X-Men, and am making no money off of this. This is a short piece about Rogue and Gambits relationship. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed  
writing it. Feedback would be greatly appreciated.  
  
Enjoy, and Happy Reading!  
  


It was a moonlit night, tossing and turning in her bed; she couldn't get comfortable, no matter how hard she tried. No, sleep was something that would not come to her this night, when so much had to be said; so much had been realized. It started with a dream, one like so many others she had. She normally dreamt about what she couldn't have, and what she couldn't have was Remy. She was with him. They were officially together, and the future never seemed brighter. She would enjoy his simple touches. Touches that she had once craved. Not now though, now she had her heart's desire. She had what she wanted the most in the world. She had him.

Lying in bed now, back to reality, she realized that she would, could, never be like that. She would never be able to have him brush her hair out of her face, or give her butterfly kisses. No, those items were forbidden. Yet, even with them being too dangerous, he persisted, never once faltering to show her just how much he cared for her, that love went beyond physical contact. That same night, he told her he loved her, and she ran. She couldn't face the thought that some one wanted to be with her, a reject of the human race. No, she could never be happy because she wouldn't let herself be happy. She appeared happy to those around her, but inside, her powers ate away at her like a plague. She refused to let anyone get close to her, not because she was afraid of getting hurt, but because she was afraid of hurting them. If she never got close to anyone, no one ever got hurt. But with Remy, it was different. More than once, she had let herself get caught up in the moment and almost acted on her desires. But tonight's dream echoed in her mind, and she couldn't seem to get the feelings it evoked inside her out of her head. She wanted to be with him, no matter how hard she tried not to. She would die before she would let him get hurt, yet he was willing to take the chance, something no one else in her life would do. These thoughts were tearing at her, ripping apart the barriers she had set up between herself and society and the desires her heart wished to fulfill.

"Hmm, I need ta get some air. I have to clear mah head, no sense acting on things that will never come true." She thought as she exited her bedroom, through the window, carelessly gliding up to the roof. It had become her favorite spot. The stars shown so brightly, so clear, that it made her forget about the turmoil in her life. Lost in thoughts, she didn't notice the object of her affection, sitting on the roof, pondering the same thoughts.

Just as she was about to descend on to the roof, she was startled, "Remy what are ya doin heah?" Rogue asked, her green eyes filling with surprise. His red on black eyes looked up from where his head laid buried in his arms.

"Rogue, chere, what you be doing here?" His eyes spoke louder than any words he could speak. They didn't have their normal shine, a shine that often went along with his good natured manner and flirting. No, there was something else in his eyes, something, she feared that she put there.

"Same as you sugah, came up heah to think 'bout things, clear mah head." She answered, still floating, suspended in air, right in front of his face.

"Sit down petie, want to talk 'bout it?" He asked, with genuine concern in his voice. He knew she rarely talked about her feelings unless it was absolutely necessary, never the less, he always volunteered to listen.

"Thanks, umm…I guess you are right, I should talk about what's bugging me" She answered, taking a seat next to him, both of them looking out into the sea of stars above them.

"What 'bout?" He asked, lighting a cigarette, a habit he always kept to whenever he knew that things were going to get serious.

"You, me, everything" She answered, still not taking her eyes off the sky, for if she didn't, she knew she would lose her nerve to express what she felt.

"Hmm, our favorite topic, no?" He smirked, with his characteristic charm, over coming what normally would have been a very uncomfortable situation.

"Yeah, umm…listen Remy, I have to tell you something. Something that has been bothering me for a long time, I just didn't have the guts to tell you. Promise me you'll listen to what I have to say, and not hate me when I'm done." She asked, mustering whatever pride she had to go on with her speech.

"I promise chere, now and forever."

"When you told me that you loved me, I didn't want to believe it. I didn't think that anyone wanted to be with me because they wouldn't have the physical part of love. But I came to s conclusion tonight, that I don't want to spend my life alone. I don't want my live to be filled with loneliness. I love you Remy. I honestly think that you are the only one I ever loved, because you were willing to take a risk to be with me when no one else was. You don't realize how much that means to me, to know that even though I don't have confidence in myself, someone else does. I feel terrible that I can't fulfill all aspects of love, but if your willing to give me a chance, even after all the times I've turned you down, it would make me the happiest person in the world." 

She turned her head, so he wouldn't have to see the tears streaming down her face. He had every right to walk away from her, without guilt. He had told her numerous times that he loved her, when she couldn't return the gesture. She didn't know what she would do, how she would live without him being a part of her life. Gathering the very last bit of her courage, she cleared her throat, proceeding with the end of her speech, the part that broke her heart.

"I know that what I just said changed things between us. I value your friendship Remy, more than anything in this world, so if I don't have your love anymore, please say that I at least have your friendship." She asked, her eyes willed with sorrow, and tears, threatening to streak her face.

"Chere, I don't know what to say. I know how much courage this took you, and I'm flattered by the fact that you would tell me what you just did. How could I not return your feelings? I love you. I loved you even when you turned me down. I couldn't think of spending my life with anyone but you. I could never hate you, no matter how hard I tried. Love isn't just physical; it's about two people caring deeply for one another. Together, we'll show everyone what love really is." He said, taking her face into his gloved hand, so that she faced him eye to eye.

"Thank You Remy, words can't express what I feel. I know I'm finally willing to try, if you are." Rogue said, a smile coming across her lips.

"Let's keep heading in this direction, I like it a lot better than where we been no?" He said, tracing the side of her face with his gloved hand.

"Ah agree, let's see where fate leads us." She said, wrapping herself in his arms, the two of them content that their love would keep them together, and that they had already overcome half the battle of finally admitting it to each other. Neither knew where the future of their relationship was headed, but sitting there on the roof that night, they knew it would always be together, with each other.

The End  
I hoped you enjoyed this story. Please review. Thanks, and  
stay tooned, because if you guys like this story, I will post more.  
Cynic (X) 


End file.
